


全城热恋

by Schinz



Category: b j y x, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schinz/pseuds/Schinz
Summary: -	今天的上海属于爱情！-	如果全城的人都一起努力，让一对情人相聚-	平行世界，现背RPS，勿上升-	写到一半才发现赞赞子19号就到上海了而啵子20号原来是没有行程的。他们真的好会！哎当平行世界将就看吧。-      第一次写车哦，可喜可贺：）
Relationships: bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	全城热恋

01 五月十九号下午，北京

“老板，微博上的CP粉都在鬼哭狼嚎呢，知道你二十一号的工作还特地要二十号飞到上海。听说私生和狗仔都会跟着。”小助理小心翼翼地告诉肖战。

肖老板的喉咙里发出半个气声的“哼”，还在看手头上的东西。

小助理等了半天没有回应，迟疑的说，“那……”

“你别管他们。”

顿了顿。

“就按之前计划好的。”

02 五月十九号傍晚， 长沙

洗手间的雾气依然蒙在玻璃上。

王一博的头发还是湿的，套着一件松垮的白色T恤，一边哼着歌一边整理行李。手机放在床上，屏幕还亮着，最新的一条短信，他刚回复了‘OK’。

03 五月二十号中午， 上海

飞机降落上海虹桥机场，肖战走出廊桥，忍不住瞄了瞄附近有没有在蹲点的人。

与之前的喧喧嚷嚷不同，来接机的粉丝几乎没有。疫情刚刚结束，机场人不多，大家行色匆匆。已经到了穿短袖的季节。好像很久没有来机场了，有一种陌生的熟悉感，上一次在机场看到的人还把自己裹在冬装里。初夏正午的阳光透过玻璃墙，打在地板上。

快步走过机场免税店，正好有店员拿着试用装香水喷在柜台上。一阵微辣又冰冷的香味，本应该清新的葡萄柚和柑橘之中混着薄荷胡椒。这是某个人的味道。

肖战抬起眼，刚好对上了店员的脸。一个不知情的陌生年轻男孩，袖口细致地卷了起来，带着放松认真的神情在整理货品。

这样的景象莫名令他安下心来，看来今天大家都有在努力工作啊。

04 五月二十号下午， 上海

王一博在拍摄的间隙喝了一口助理买的饮料。冰摇红莓黑加仑，冰块在杯里碰在一起，又冰又酸。嘴角小小地提了一下。

之前他是这么叫助理去买的：“今天是520，帮我买杯爱情水好吗？”

皮一下很开心。就算梗源来自自己。

今日一切顺利，好像有点顺利地过头了，好像有什么好事就要发生。他尽量按捺下内心的雀跃，装作不动声色。难道人不应该开心吗？

“一下订了七间酒店，你知道今晚住哪间吗？”助理倒是有点着急，怕被人听见，声音小到快要变唇语了。

“会不会被一路跟着啊？”

“急什么啊。”

王一博抿了一下吸管。

“都安排好了，我已经和制片人说了。”

05 五月二十号傍晚八点 上海

“今天大家辛苦了，等下聚餐哦。”制片人一声令下。

王一博换下在节目里嘻哈感十足的衣服，只穿了一身黑。发型和饰物都没有卸，可以看到项链和指环小小的银光，站在远处也依然是耀眼的星星。

王一博和节目众人分别搭乘自己的车去聚餐地点。车窗外城市的夜晚才刚刚拉开帷幕，茜色的晚霞仍在天边，一盏一盏的霓虹灯，照亮了商场的橱窗和街边小馆的门面，照在了下班的人们身上。呵，我也下班了。

后面的车流里，依稀有狗仔的车跟着。

没所谓，我会溜走的。

王一博咬着嘴唇，有点漫不经心地看向窗外。想到肖战要是在的话，肯定要说他的嘴唇太干。想到这里，就在包里翻出润唇膏涂上了。

转念又一想，他找助理拿了香水，如同喷防晒一样在身上数下。浓烈的柑橘与薄荷胡椒喷涌出来，连司机都悄悄的咳嗽了几下。

“等一下我不在真的OK？” 助理放心不下，又问了一句。

“真的OK。”

“你也早点回去吧，今天520。你们应该早点下班和重要的人一起过。”这个你们里也包含了司机大哥。

“有什么事就马上打给我。”

好好好，王一博好不容易劝好爱操心的助理，转身下车进了餐厅。进门的时候他走得慢了些，确保狗仔能拍下照片。

05 五月二十号晚上八点四十 上海

餐厅里大家刚刚在包间坐下喝上茶水，王一博就和制片人使了下颜色。

“那今天就这样吧，要去约会了吗？”

“嗯，先走了。”

王一博和席上的各位说了声抱歉，便出了门，包厢外已经有一个服务员妹子在等着：“王老师是要从后门出去吗，请跟我来。”

跟在袅袅婷婷的和服妹子后面，王一博穿过了其他人影交错的日式包厢和后厨，在一扇不起眼的小门后出来。

“您慢走。” 

服务员妹子在转身回去前又加多了一句话。

“一博要加油哦。”

她眼睛亮亮的，有点可爱。

今天这个世界好像分外善良，王一博略一颔首，便向街上走去。

06 五月二十号晚上八点四十五 上海

无人的后巷入口处有一辆车，王一博打开车门，驾驶座上坐的正是他的爱人，嘴唇的痣淹没在夜色中。

“一博，5.20快乐。”

全部的回应都化在了一个长长的拥吻中。

日夜想念的、心尖上的人，脖颈处安心熨贴的味道，一种宝物失而复得的感觉。天知道他等这个吻等了多久。

之前的没来由的相思痛楚，此刻就像蛋糕上的奶油，被肖战一口舔掉。现在王一博只想按着肖战，一遍遍抚摸啃咬他身上的美丽骨骼。

“好啦好啦，狗崽崽。还在外边呢。” 肖战推开王一博。

“所以我们要去哪家酒店？”

“今天下午我助手去看了下丽思卡尔顿和铂悦，这两间都有人在蹲点。”肖战一边说话一边发动了车。

“还有另外两家也不行。”

“但现在我们要去接一个人。”

“好。”王一博陷进座椅里，看着伴侣在黯淡光线之中的侧脸。街灯不时照进车里，给肖战的鼻尖和眼角镀上一层光，一种安全感升腾上来。

比起热恋，王一博反而更喜欢他们现在的状态。之前痛苦的磨合期已经过去，疙疙瘩瘩的心绪也被一瓣一瓣摊开。现在他俩真正的熟悉了解彼此，两人的相处也更默契。以前他总责怪肖战付出的不够多，两人距离不够近。吵也吵过，分也分过，却没能真的分开过。

兜兜转转，过了快要两年。以前在意的问题，好像现在变得都不再重要。两个人都有为对方而改变，把自己的棱角磨平。以前从来没有谈过这么长时间的恋爱。累吗？ 累的。特别是长期聚少离多，有时半夜睡得迷蒙时下意识伸手，却只摸得身边一张空床。但是，谁让每次只要一见到他哥，王一博总是感觉心里有一团火烧了起来。

没有对别人有过这种感觉。可能世界上没有任何一个人能让他有这种感觉。

07 五月二十号晚上九点 上海

肖战把车停在一家全家便利店旁，便利店门外等着的肖战助理便立即上了车。

助理把用塑料袋装着的形状各异的小盒子递给老板，神色有点故作正经。肖战觉得有点好笑，也有点不好意思，私人计生用品还要助理来买。

“战哥，外滩边上的哪几间都有相机在等着你，要不去璞丽？”

他递过来一张房卡。

“房间已经开好了，直接上去就可以。”

“从这里走过去要多久？”

“大概十五分钟吧。哥，你确定要用走的？”

“今晚的天气很好啊。哎，王一博，走路不介意吧？” 突然cue到自己。

“不介意。”

“小陈，那麻烦你把车开走吧，明天再来接人就可以。”

助理知道自家老板不可能被说服，只叹一口气，下车换到驾驶座。

他们两人都穿着普通的卫衣，但就是很好看。好在带上了口罩，多少能封印一些美貌。

和助理道别后正准备离开，肖战感受到背后有一道目光。他转身看见便利店的店员盯着他们看，好像认出了他们是谁。  
来不及反应之前，便利店店员先把口罩解下了一边，向他们咧嘴一笑，还做出了“赞”的手势。他们快速向店员笑笑，便转身走入了黑暗中。

08 五月二十号傍晚九点十五分 上海

今晚的夜色的确很美，法国梧桐树在路边站立成一排黑色的影子，树叶在夜风中轻轻摇曳。夏天到底是来了，夜晚的风带着夏天特有的微醺气息，像轻飘飘的纱，吹过裸露着的手臂和额头。

多久没有这样散步了。

两个人不紧不慢地走着，穿过晚上的静安公园，一路说着些无论紧要的话但不觉沉闷。此刻和爱人并肩，在夜风中走路，有一种平凡日常中的甜蜜。何况，这种“平凡”来得并不容易。

夜色是一层帷幕，在并不明亮的路灯下，他们也只是一对甜蜜的情侣而已。

在快要走出公园的时候，路对面有一个女孩迎面走来。本来她也没有仔细看，但不经意一瞥却认出这两人来。

肖战看到她很震惊的样子，把手指竖起来，做一个“噤声”的动作。女孩好不容易忍住尖叫的冲动，小小地喊了一声“要幸福哦”就跑开了。

肖战王一博不由对视一笑。

今天的世界还真是温柔。

09 五月二十号傍晚九点四十分 上海

当你目至所及是城市的璀璨夜色，身边又是心心念念的人，这样的情况下，如何能不接吻。

爱人的嘴唇温暖而柔软，越吸吮就越想多靠近一点。眼眸微阖，但能看见对方的脸近在咫尺，眼角眉梢的细枝末节突然放大，有种摄人心魄的美感。鼻端能闻到的都是对方的气味，好想再多嗅一些。

肖战也这么做了，吻在王一博的脖颈间，一边亲吻那片细嫩的肌肤，一边用鼻尖抵在那里蹭了蹭。“狗崽崽，好香哦。”

“嗯啊。”王一博有些动情，左手仍在抚摸肖战的背脊，右手从衣摆的下方伸进去，圈住那一弯盈盈的腰，又捏又掐。

“战哥。”

他战哥抬起眼睛来看他，是一泓将要溢出的秋水，王一博再一次吻向肖战泛红的嘴角，不断舔舐唇下那颗动人的小痣。右手继续上行，直到找到某个凸起的按钮，重重按下，便能听到战哥一声变调的呜咽。

把卫衣推上去，现出的是尚无痕迹的胸膛，像是进行蹂躏的邀请。王一博一手覆上一边的乳尖，用指端点着画圈；他低下头去，咬上另一边，用门牙浅浅碾着，希望那里能肿的越大越好。

肖战感到一阵颤栗的快感从胸口传来，不由头向后仰，再发出一声低低的“嗯”，下巴和脖颈拉成一条好看的直线。

王一博把肖战胸前两点照料的水光粼粼，微微肿胀，便一路往下，越过衣料阻隔，一手握住战哥的阳物。

“今天怎么这么照顾我？” 肖战低头看向年下男朋友像是画出来般的脸庞，那张脸现在显得意乱情迷，头发有些凌乱地搭在额上，正微微喘息着。自己的脸也应是如此。

“想你了，想让你舒服。”

王一博用舌尖轻轻舔过囊袋的皱褶，柱身，再到顶端不断打转。那根东西逐渐抬头，从半硬到完全挺立溢出清液。然后，王一博再把它含入口中，吞不下的部分便用手指圈弄着。

感受到自己被湿热的口腔内壁包围着，肖战不由又发出了语意不明的哼哼声，声音传到王一博耳里，就故意吞咽一下。一下紧迫起来的喉头压着顶端，肖战爽得叫了出来。

如此来回数个回合吞吐，肖战眼角已经泛红，似有眼泪要掉未掉，“之前已经扩张过，进来吧。”

久违了，一寸一寸被慢慢打开的感觉。自己像是星际迷航的飞船，被引导着，严丝合缝地停泊在母港的港口。终于回家了。

当抽插开始的时候，快感如同水面上的涟漪，一圈圈泛起波纹。一些破碎的快乐的呜咽从口中发出，又很快被一个个热吻堵在喉咙里。

如果能一直亲吻，为什么还需要空气。

如果能在云端，为什么还需要降落。

与肖战做爱一直都很爽，特别是此刻。分身被紧紧地包围着，被索取的快乐。恋人微蹙似嗔的眉眼恍若绝色，根本让人移不开眼睛。每一次的叫喊与颤抖只能让他一往无前，继续鞭挞在泥泞的甬道里。背后的城市夜空映着上海的万家灯火，夜晚正当时。

上海，这座城市美得让人心碎。

10 五月二十号傍晚十点四十分 上海

第二次。

能看见城市景观的浴缸里，水声哗啦。

拱起的饱满臀部，塌下的细瘦背脊。

11五月二十号傍晚十一点四十分 上海

第三次。

当王一博以为有第三次的时候，他正侧躺在肖战身后，准备抬起他的一条腿从后进入。

“够了没有啊，王一博。你真的想从5.20做到5.21吗？” 肖战有气无力地想要逃脱王一博的怀抱。

“博君一肖超话里都这样祝愿我们的耶。”小王坏坏地换了台湾腔。

“人家叫你做什么你就做什么吗，他们还叫你发抖音呢。”

“嗯，也未尝不可。”王一博转身就要去找手机。

“喂，王一博！”

FIN

*祝愿他们天天幸福，永远在热恋


End file.
